Fatal Mentality
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: full summary inside!
1. Amber Embers

_**Holy crap. xD I just realized how competitive I really am. **_

_**I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I entered a contest with my brother and we'd let each other read stories we wrote, and when his was alot better, I actually struggled to improve when It was just fine as-is. O.O I shocked myself. T-T I felt bad once he asked me what the heck was wrong, and when I answered, he just laughed and said 'you get it from your dad.' and walked away. I hope I never do that one again. O.O Can you say 'obsession'?**_

_**But yeah...**_

_**this idea was actually thought of very strangly. xD**_

_**I was in a store, and I seen blood or something in the freezer. The meat must've dropped and the blood came out or something... anyway, the moment I seen it, I instantly thought of a dead body laying behind the food in the freezer. i just stared at the blood for a few minutes before somebody had to tap my shoulder. I let out this screech and fell over. **_

_**Turns out they knew who I was. :O (We're friends now. ;D)**_

_**But yeah. Now, NOWHERE is safe from my ideas of DOOOOM.... **_

_**Sorry... Okay, let's do this! :D**_

_**FULL SUMMARY:**__** Serial murders have begun to spread, all turning up with the same results; Dead teenage boys. When the man is caught, a young boy named Kurosaki Hisoka is deeply relieved. But suddenly, on the anneversary of the serial killing's beginning, that start again. With the man still in prison, they have no choice but to look for a copycat. But Hisoka isn't quite sure that this killings are done by a human...**_

"Thank you! Please come again!"

The blond boy gave a soft smile and handed the bags to a woman with a child.

"Thank you, you too."

He looked up dreamily at the clock. It was almost the end of his shift.

"Hisoka... Could you please go put these in the freezer? I'll take the register."

Hisoka looked at the boxes on a cart. "Uh.. Yeah, I guess. I'll be right back."

He walked away, pulling the large cart behind him.

He had to say, though, he was oddly happy about still working here, even if most of the younger employees had died, thanks to a serial killer. Nobody knows why the teens were killed. The man didn't say anything, but that had enough evidence to convict him. He was happy about that, as he had a feeling that he would have been next, had he been free for another week. He yawned. He couldn't _wait _to get home and lay down on his soft bed and let sleep take him in delicate white wings. He pulled the appropriate freezer open and pushed boxes above their labels, careful not to damage what ever was in them.

As he turned to grab another box, he slipped and fell in a wet puddle. A woman seen his fall and ran forward to help him.

"Oh my! Are you alright?"

"yeah... I guess the freezer's leaking.. I'll have to warn Mr. Tatsumi-" He stopped. It couldn't be the freezer... Not only had the stupid thing been replaced.. but the liquid was _warm_. He looked down and stood. The woman screamed as he turned his back to her.

"Oh my god! Somebody, call the ambulance, this boy is Bleeding!"

"What...?" He touched his head.

Dry.

He felt down his back, finally reaching his hips. He froze. Looking down at the floor, the puddle of red liquid was slowly running down the floor. He pulled the door open again, making sure to keep his balance. Breathing quickly, he pulled all of the items out of the shelves, until his hand his a hard, cold, wet peice of meat. He looked back behind everything, but couldn't distinguish anything in particular. Running behind the freezers, he screamed loudly, falling back through. The realization hit him hard, making him sick.

He hadn't grabbed anything they _sold_. He grabbed an Arm. His tears ran down his face, eyes filled with fear.

His boss, Seiichiro Tatsumi, ran towards him.

"Hisoka, are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine... but...Hajime-San is not..."

"What...?"

"The... The freezer... She..."

Tatsumi walked behind the freezer and covered his mouth instantly, looking away.

"Somebody call the police..."

"I'm on it!" The woman cried, already on the phone.

Hisoka fell to his knees. '_This can't be happening.. not again... please, just let it be a one time thing... god, please...'_

Tatsumi leaned over Hisoka. "It's okay... the police are on their way. You'll be fine. Just hang on..."

Hisoka began to feel faint. The image of Terazuma Hajime's body cut and covered in blood sticking in his head.

"N...No...." He moaned and his head fell limp, fainting.

----

When police were quetioning witnesses, a man walked over to Hisoka.

"Hello, I am Asato Tsuzuki. I am with the crime magazine... Is there anything I can to for you?"

Hisoka glared up at him, his chest heaving. "you're using... someone's death... for profit..."

"Not exactly..." Asato laughed softly. "But I understand your concern. It's my job to keep people safe. Think of me as a professional criminal profiler."

Hisoka looked away. "I don't know anything at all."

"Did you know Terazuma Hajime?"

"Not very well. We didn't like each other... but not enough to kill, before you ask."

Asato cleared his throat. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"how did you discover the body?"

"I was replacing food in the freezers and I slipped on the blood. I went behind the freezer shelves and looked around, and..." Hisoka choked.

"It's okay, you don't have to finish. I know what you are talking about. Do you have any clues on who could have done it?"

"Not re... Not really..." Hisoka shook his head after thinking for a moment. He was shaking, pulling his legs against his chest in the back of his truck.

Asato stared at the teenager and felt a pang of pity for him.

"look.. if you ever need me, if you have any more information on the case, need help, or need to get over this, don't hesitate to call me." He handed Hisoka a card and smiled.

"Th...Thanks..."

Asato walked away, going to talk to Tatsumi.

A police man looked at him.

"You may leave, if you want to. We've questioned you, haven't we?"

"y..yessir."

"good. Drive safely."

"Thank you..." Hisoka got in the driver's seat of the truck and stared at the card. Letting out a huff, he crumpled it up and put it in the ashtray.

On his way home, he stopped at a light, the longest one on the way, and looked to his left. A man was standing there in a black jacket, his breath coming out in wihte huffs in front of his mouth. He stared at Hisoka, his amber eyes peircing into his own. Hisoka let out a soft gasp and shook his head. But still, he couldn't focus on anything but the man, who was now walking across the street. Instead of going the full way across, he stopped in front of Hisoka's car and lifted up his head, his face finally coming into view. The amber-eyed man lifted up his arm, reaching out his hand. Hisoka could feel his body trembling in the seat, his breath quickening. He felt as if a hand was gripping on his throat, cutting off his air supply as The stranger in front of him closed his hand.

The car behind him honked. Hisoka snapped his vision upward. The light had changed from red to green. The man was gone. Shaking it off as a result of the discovery of Hajime's mutilated body, he pressed lightly on the acceleration and switched gears. Pulling his foot from the brake, he found himself driving faster, as if the man he had imagined was real, and right behind him.

He turned onto his street, and things were calm. He felt normal, as if nothing at all had happened. He pulled into the drive and parked, pulling the keys out of the ignition. He sat in the seat for a moment, closing his eyes and pushing his head upward. He breathed in deep, trying to clear his mind. '_It was nothing.. you were just scared, is all, that man doesn't really exist. If he did, he would have followed me home somehow,_' He reasoned, then smiled.

Then a thump rattled his door, as if someone was trying to get in. It was loud, almost in his ear, shocking him to open his eyes. As he jumped away from the door, he let out a scream as the door was opened, and a hand grabbed his foot.

_**MWAHAHHA You have to wait to see. ^^ I might finish the next chapter tonight, I might not. I'm not sure. I'm just REALLY tired. XP**_

_**Review please! :D **_


	2. Last night, Good night

_**^^ on to the next!**_

Hisoka screamed and tried to pull his foot up, but when he tried, a laugh erupted outside.

"I wish I could have seen the look on your FACE!" A boy cried, and Hisoka's pale face began to get back color.

"Hijiri, you are..."

"Mean? Yeah, I know. Get used to it, Hisoka."

Hijiri was his twin brother. He was a joker, of sorts, even though his cruel jokes were often pulled on Hisoka or his friends.

He made a half-hearted hiss before climbing out of the seat, grabbing his keys on the way out before slamming the door shut.

"I can't believe you pulled something like that." He growled, making his way to the front door. "After all I've been through tonight, I don't think I want to deal with-"

"Woah... Wait... all _you've_ been through? I deal with people in hospitals all day long, and all of them have SOMETHING to complain about!"

Hisoka whirled, glaring at him. "I seen a result of a damn _murder_, Hijiri!"

Hijiri blinked. His eyes softened, and he pulled his arms around him and brought him close to his own body. "Oh I'm so sorry... If i had known that I wouldn't have..."

"Yeah. I know... Let's just forget about it."

They walked inside, Hisoka flopping onto the couch. "God... I can't get the image out of my head..."

"Who was it?"

"Terazuma."

Hijiri gulped. "you know the police might suspect one of us..."

"Yeah. I know... But they can't convict us if we didn't do anything."

"Right..."

A knock at the door surprised them, making Hisoka let out a soft squeak. Hijiri got up to answer it.

"Oh.. Hello, Kazutaka... What is it you want?"

"I heard screaming. I came to check if everything was okay."

"Yes, everything's fine. Thank you."

Kazutaka smiled, his silvery eyes reflecting the color of the moon. "No problem. If you need anything, just ask."

"Will do."

As Hijiri shut the door, Hisoka looked out the windows that surrounded the home, as if searching for something. Or some _one_...

"Hisoka... come on, calm down. You're fine. don't worry about it. It's over now."

Hisoka couldn't take his brother's advice. He had the feeling that it was _just_ beginning.

----

At the store, people were whispering things about the serial killer, the one who had been arrested a year before.

A woman looked at him and smiled as she walked over to the customer service desk, where he had been assigned to stay for the rest of his shift.

Hisoka put on the calmest smile he could, despite his beating heart as it pumped harder and faster.

"Hello, are you Kurosaki Hisoka?"

"yes... I am, may I help you?"

"Actually, you can... see, I'm with the newspaper and I need some inside information. Do you know who did that to Hajime?"

Hisoke froze. His muscles tightened at the thought. "No. Not a clue."

A scream echoed from the back room. In a panic, Hisoka whirled around and seen a girl limping out, holding a boy in her arms. "It's Kaito! He's.. He's dead!"


	3. Singing of the Dragon

_**Sorry it's taking so long for me to add chapters. )': I'm trying as hard as I can. . With school and everything, it may take longer to upload any new chapters, but I'll finish this eventually. xD Eventually...**_

Hisoka took in a sharp breath. "K...Kaito...!?" He ran over quickly, setting his hand on Kaito's bloodied chest and pulling him up. The boy's eyes were still open, glazed over in fear.

Hisoka's heart was beating faster and faster as he stared into Kaito's lifeless eyes. He suddenly seen the amber eyes of the man he had seen only the week before, and he pulled away quickly. Walking to the corner of the room, he sat by a trash can and heaved, tears springing to his eyes. He shook violently, covering his face.

He remembered Kaito's first - and last - words to him. He and Kaito had been dating for four months, then Kaito fell in love with another man. Hisoka wasn't completely hurt, in fact, he was relieved that Kaito wouldn't lie about loving him when he didn't.

His last words he had ever said to Hisoka had occurred the night before. Kaito had been worried about Hisoka being alone.

'_Need help locking up, 'Soka?"_

_"No thanks, Kaito. But thank you for asking..."_

_"No problem. I'll wait outside for you, okay?"_

_"'Kay."_

When Hisoka walked outside, he had not been there. He figured he had gotten cold and left, as his car was gone.

Apparently, he had been wrong.

_Dead_ wrong.

He felt even sicker as the realization of the truth dawned on him.

It was _his_ fault Kaito was dead. If he had only made him stay inside, or if he had went and looked for him instead of leaving, he may still be alive! At least two boys could take on one man!

'_Or maybe it _wasn't_ just one man... What if it was a group attack!?_'

He felt a hand on his back and turned. Tatsumi was smiling at him, holding Hisoka's arms for support. "Call the police..." He told the girl behind him, and then stared at the reporter, who could only stare in shock. "And you are?"

"She's with the paper..." Hisoka whispered shakily, standing carefully. "She was wanting to interview me, when..."

"You don't have to finish that, Hisoka. It's okay. You're alright..."

"but Kaito..."

"Shh. It's fine... At least he's in a better place."

Hisoka wanted to shake his head, but he didn't want to offend his boss in any way. He knew how strongly Tatsumi felt about death.

He waited only five minutes when the sound of sirens echoed. The people in the store were clearing, going out the open door.

------

"And what was your relationship with him?"

No response for a moment, then Hisoka's lips finally moved. Shakily at first, as if he was afraid of talking, but then braver. "I was his ex... he left me for another worker..."

The policeman frowned. "I see..." he jotted something on the notepad in his palm and looked into Hisoka's green eyes. "You do realize you are a suspect, right?"

Hisoka's eyes flickered with anger, then despair. "W..What!? I didn't do anything! How could I, I-"

"You had a motive for both murders, and no solid alibi for either of them. You and Kaito were alone, and from what I understand, you have keys to the store, and Hajime was usually a late worker."

Hisoka shook his head quickly. "no.. no! It wasn't me! I would never... I _could_ never!"

"I'm afraid that until we get proof of that, you are not removed from the suspect list."

Hisoka looked down. Tears began to stream down his face. "I wouldn't kill them... I wasn't angry in the _least_ with Kaito... And Terazuma... I didn't hate him enough to _murder_ him!" He glared at the officer, who seemed taken aback by the sudden defensiveness of Hisoka's tone. One moment he was helpless, and all of a sudden he was almost...

Murderous?

"and besides," Hisoka went on, standing up, "I wa the one who found Terazuma Hajime's body! Do you think I'd put myself in that sort of situation!?"

"We've had it before. The criminals pose as innocent by discovering the body on their own-"

"God dammit..." Hisoka screamed, squeezing the table. "It _wasn't _me! I don't know how many times I have to say that before you get it through your head!"

The officer stood slowly, staring at the boy's eyes. Hisoka's face suddenly darkened as he spoke.

"When I look into your eyes now... I see the face of a murderer."

Hisoka froze, standing strait and breaking the man's stare. "I lost my temper..."

"And that's not all you lost. An officer will be following you from here on out."

"What!?"

"Thanks your your outburst tonight, you have lost your freedom."

Hisoka sighed and thumped his fist on the table, but said nothing more, even when the questions began once again.

----

Hijiri smiled as his brother came through the door.

"Hey.. how'd it go?"

"Not great. Expect a uniformed visitor tomorrow." Hisoka huffed, flopping on the couch after taking off his shoes.

"What do you mean?"

"I got in trouble. They think _I_ killed those two. isn't that ridiculous!?"

Hijiri looked down. "Well..."

"_What,....._?"

"You do seem scary when you get angry... who knows what you could do without even realizing it... I mean, I've heard about people who unconsciously kill people because they pissed them off really bad."

"So you _do_ think I did it."

"no! no, I was just saying that it's a possiblity, I didn't mean...-"

"Save it. I'm going to bed, Hijiri. Wake me up when the deadweight gets here."

With that, Hijiri watched as his brother sulked to his bedroom. '_Hisoka.. I didn't mean to hurt you.... I'm sorry...'_

_**Short chapter, I know. xD I've got a pretty good idea on how things will end. Soo... expect the ending to come for ya soon. O.o Maybe...**_


	4. Red Wine

_**Phew... Chapter four, coming right up!**_

Hijiri walked downstairs slowly, yawning and pulling his shirt over his head.

Another knock at the door made him glare at the wood. "I'm _coming_. Jeez...Four in the god damn morning, they expect me to _run_ downstairs..."

He opened the door. "Hello...."

"...Hisoka? Did you dye your hair?"

"No, Hisoka's my brother... who are you?" Hijiri asked quickly, blocking the man's view into the house.

"I'm Yukata Watari. The police sent me to watch Hisoka for a while."

"Badge?" Hijiri hissed, demanding further proof.

The man reached into his pocket and handed it to Hijiri, who studied it, then smiled. "Alright. Come in. But I must warn you, if you turn out to be anybody else, I know karate. Black belt, baby."

Yukata nodded. "Right. no worries there. I won't hurt you or your brother, unless he turns out to be someone he's not."

Hijiri had to fight not to scoff. "You can sleep in the guest room. Hisoka was pretty bummed last night, so he's sleeping in his room, and _trust me_, he's not fun to wake up too early."

"I'd bet not."

Hijiri sighed. "Help yourself to the kitchen, if you'd like. But I'm staying up for a while. I have a hard time falling asleep once I'm woken up."

"Sorry about that,"

"It's fine." '_I hate apologies_.' Hijiri thought, keeping his deceptive smile on his face.

He sat on the couch carefully, turning on the T.V.

The sounds of soft footsteps made Watari whirl, pointing a gun in that direction. A sudden yelp of shock and the sound of a breaking glass made Hijiri get up quickly.

Hisoka lay on the ground, staring at Watari with a fearful glare. "Who is this? Hijiri, who the hell is-" He stopped, noticing this man's eyes.

'_Amber..._?' The picture of the man on the side of the street many nights ago made him shudder. "Who are you...." He growled out, his hand twitching, ready for a fight.

Hijiri jumped in. "Yukata Watari. He's the officer you were so worried about last night."

"No. I've seen him before, he's out to kill me!" Hisoka pulled a knife from the counter. "Get away from me,"

"Hisoka! Calm down!" Hijiri grabbed his brother's arm. "It's okay. If he meant us harm, he would have shot you and me both."

Hisoka looked down, then dropped the knife. "Right... right... Sorry, I guess I overreacted..."

"No kidding," Hijiri huffed, holding his brother's hand. Hisoka took a deep, ragged breath.

"I just feel like I've... seen him before..."

Watari blinked. "You couldn't have. I came from the states only two weeks ago from training. Unless you were there for a while, you've never seen me."

Hisoka pursed his lip. "I see... I guess it had to be somebody else, then..."

"What do you mean?"

Hisoka told them of the man he saw the night of the first murder, in almost perfect detail in the way he remembered it.

"So you say this man had the same color of eyes? That's what scared you?"

"Yes... I'm sorry. I guess I was just seeing things..."

"No.. no, you weren't. We have a criminal record on file for him. I don't quite remember his name, but I will never forget those eyes." He shuddered. "But don't worry. I'm here to keep you out of trouble. From the law and from murder."

Hisoka nodded softly, Hijiri smiling and holding his brother's hand tightly. But looking at his brother's eyes, he _knew_ that those words hadn't comforted him.

----

Hisoka sighed and handed the woman back her change, a soft smile trying to work its way up. As the next customer arrived, a soft, cool voice made him gasp in shock.

"Oh, Hisoka, fancy seeing you here."

"Huh? Oh, Asato Tsuzuki, right? From the paper? Look, I don't have any further information, so-"

"No, no, I'm just here as a customer. You look tired."

"Of course. Your friends dying tend to make you restless."

"Good point."

Hisoka took a bottle of wine that Tsuzuki handed him to scan. "What's this?" He asked carefully, scanning it and quickly putting is in a bag beside him.

"A gift for my boss. It's his birthday today."

"Ah. I figured it was a gift," He said softly, taking a few more of the items across the scanner. "You don't seem like the type to drink."

"Oh, I don't. Never have, actually."

"Oh?" Hisoka laughed. "I had my first drink when I was sixteen." He shook his head softly, accepting Tsuzuki's credit card. He swiped it across the pin pad and turned it to Tsuzuki, who signed it with a black pen attatched to the machinery with a thick black cord. "Nasty stuff. you aren't missing anything."

They two laughed like they were friends, but Tsuzuki could see a dark light in Hisoka's eyes. He didn't seem like the first day he seen him on his way to work, of even the few times he'd seen him _as_ he was working. Then, he had always been smiling, surrounded by friends. Now...

He looked up at the sound of a scream. "He's dead!"

Hisoka turned sharply. He tore away in the direction of the scream, his legs carrying him faster and faster until he seen the body of a young man covered in blood.

Tatsumi was leaning over the man, checking his pulse. He looked up at the woman and shook his head slowly, remorse in his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Tsuzuki caught up moments later. He gasped lightly.

Hisoka fell to his knees. "n...No..."

---

Once again, police lights flashed across Hisoka's face as he lay in the back of his truck, softly answering questions given by officers.

"I told you... He was a friend. We got in a fight a few years ago, we haven't talked much since. I've always longed to be his friend again, but I knew that since he knew I was gay, he would avoid me at all costs. So I didn't even try. I mean, it was pointless, right?"

An officer nodded slowly. A man walked over, whispered something into the policeman's ear, shot a glance at Hisoka, then scurried away.

"We're going to have to take you to the station."

"What? Why!? I didn't-"

"No. For witness protection. One officer, I suppose, isn't enough."

"Wh..."

"We found... _this_... in Kaito's car. Your ex?"

Hisoka pulled a note from the officer's hand, unfolding is carefully. He read it aloud, though he knew nobody would have been listening.

"_'Dear Hisoka..._

_I've been watching you for a long time... I hope by now you've discovered my motives. But you will never be able to peice it __**all**__ together.... Don't worry, Hisoka, I won't hurt you unless you get too much help from your little friends in blue._

_I love you'_"

Hisoka dropped the typed note. The 'I love you' peice was written in blood; he had no doubt that it had been Kaito's.

"there were no prints. Whoever this guy is, he's careful about what he does. I want you to _stay_ _home_. Got it? You don't come to work, leave to shop, nothing. If you go _anywhere_, I want an officer with you."

"I live with my brother-"

"No. You have an _officer_ with you as well. At this point, we wouldn't know it if this sick man was in your family."

Hisoka nodded carefully, wobbling to the front seat in his car.

'_This... This can't be happening..._'

_**OKAY Chapter 4 (I think it's Ch. 4. xD) Is done. ^^ I hope this was good enough for the long wait. :) **_


	5. The Game is Set

_**Chapter 5. ^^**_

Hisoka sat in his bed, staring at the wall. He took in a deep breath, then withdrew it, Setting his head on his arm. Hijiri sat next to him, rubbing his brother's hair softly. The music on his radio blasted in his ears, closing him from the world around him.

Finally, a tear found it's way to his arm. "E....Everyone's gone..."

Hijiri turned off the radio. "What?"

"Everyone... everyone is gone."

Hiijiri held Hisoka's shirt in his hands. "It's alright. I'm still here, you know..."

Hisoka smiled sadly. "Yeah.... But for how long?"

Hijiri's eyes flashed. "for as long as you need me. No serial killer could ever take me away from you."

"Thanks Hijiri... but you and I both know that isn't true... I'm sorry, but I just want to be alone right now."

Hijiri sighed. "Alright... if you need me, please... come get me."

"no problem..."

As Hijiri left, Hisoka looked down at his truck in the driveway, then at the setting sun. Looking back, he made a quick decision. There was only one place he could go where he could _think_.

He opened the window and _jumped_. He landed in his knees with a loud cry that echoed through the empty neighborhood. He winced as he got up, but raced to his truck, shoving his keys in the ignotion, turning, and backing up. He barely caught Hijiri's face in the window, a shocked expression on his face. But he only shook his head and drove away, his breathing increasing.

It seemed like hours before he reached his destination. Grabbing his keys, he opened the door and hopped out. He looked back, making sure nobody had been following. After all, he was _not_ supposed to be here. He walked quickly to the building, looking at the worn out letters on a paper taped to the door.

'_School hours-'_

the rest had been burnt in the fire. In fact, the remainder of the paper itself was badly burned. He pushed the door open, covering his mouth and nose. It took him a while to get used to the smell of the place. For some reason, nobody bothered to tear anything down. He didn't mind; at least it gave him a place to sit in silence, where nobody could hear him cry if he needed to.

And he NEEDED to.

Shuffling up the stairs leading to the upper classrooms, he remembered, vaguely, the details of te fire.

'_Almost Forty Students died in this fire..._' he thought, shivering. He slowly looked up, moving his hand from his face to grab onto the shaky rail. He always came home covered in ash, but he constantly, somehow, found a way to clean off. When he found the old rest rooms, he leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, tears beginning to fall. Not only of self-pity, but sorrow for the children and teachers that screamed for the last time in the fire. He covered his eyes, his sobs shaking his body to fall against a stall.

Cold. As always. He didn't know why he had so often expected something more; maybe it was his want for life after death, to see a 'ghost' of a child wiping away his tear, asking him not to cry for the dead. He always wanted to slap himself for thinking those irrational wasn't possible for such beings to exist. Was it?

There he went again, thinking of things that no longer concerned him, and wouldn't for another few years.

If the murderer didn't find him first.

The sudden realization of eyes watching him chilled his body. His crying insantly stopped, his senses sharpening onto a single sound.

**'**_**Click**_**'**

His eyes flashed. Somebody was in the building!? Nervousness crept over him. The eyes seemed to be staring through his body, through the wall. He coudln't see where the eyes were coming from, but the stares only grew stronger as he searched. Giving up, he stood slowly, creeping towards the door.

_**'Creak... creeeak'**_

The stairs.... he was coming up the stairs! Hisoka's breathing quickened, his heart clenching in his chest. If it was some demolition company, someone else would have been there, more than likely starting a conversation at some point. If it was his brother, Hijiri would have already called out his name. He couldn't think of anybody else crazy enough to come in the building.

Then again, Hisoka was there. He was about to step out and introduce himself when something silver flashed.

'_A...a knife...!?'_

Once again, he reeled back, but this time found himself in one of the stalls, climbing up onto the old toilet. He almost gagged at the smell, but held his breath as he reacher over to lock the door. Not ten seconds after he held his hand over his mouth to keep his breathing muted, he could see feet moving at the bottom of the stall. He didn't remember when he stopped breathing. He only remembered following the feet as they walked the length of the restroom at least five times, obviously looking under for feet. Then...

'_**BANG!**_**'**

Hisoka froze. '_Is he kicking doors open?'_ there was another, softer banging directly after that, confirming his fear. '_when he can't open mine, he'll know something's up..!'_

Remembering there were only four stalls, panic rose in his throat. He didn't have much time before-

'_**BANG!**_'

he looked around for _anything_ that would save him. He listened to the second pang of the door hitting the inner walls of the stall.

_'Oh god.... I'm going to die in here...!'_ How ironic that he would think such a thing in a place where death was a common occurance - or at least highly possible.

'_**BANG!**_'

He winced, his whole body shaking. His was the last door to be kicked. He had to do something... fast! Looking up at the wall of the third stall, he knew it was his last desperate attempt at life. If he timed it right, he would get out, so long as the doors aren't kicked open all over again. If he didn't... He wouldn't even have time to dodge the blade that would come towards him.

But if he didn't move at all, he would have even less time to get out alive, locked door or not. That door couldn't be THAT sturdy. As he watched the shadow of the man coming closer, he careful moved his arms above his head, slowly pressing his body against the wall. Jumping and keeping his legs strait so not to make too much sound, he rolled to the other side of the stall, landing silently, though shakily, on the next toilet seat over. Luckily for him, the door had almost completely shut again. Had he undoubtedly believed in a God, he would have thanked Him.

Silence. Ordinarily, he would have thought it was safe. But since he had just _climbed_ over stalls, he was sure he had been seen. Slowly closing his eyes, he let two silent tear fall from his eyes. '_at least I will have died with a fighting chance..._'

'_**BANG!**_'

He jumped slightly, looking through blurred eyes at the sliver of the room he could see through the door. The other door had not been as sturdy as he had originally hoped; it literally fell in when this man kicked it. He could see the door falling and part of the material shattering into his stall.

"Humph." The man huffed, walking out quickly. Hisoka almost screamed out in relief. But he knew it wasn't over yet. How would he know when it was safe to leave the bathrooms?

He waited fifteen minutes, still curled in the same position as he had landed. Since it was a big school, he couldn't tell if the man had left or not. Figuring it had been long enough, he slowly let his muscles relax as he went into the normal sitting position. He sighed softly. After rubbing his sore legs, he slowly creeped out the door. Looking around carefully, he noticed that several classroom doors had been left open. Walking quickly, he raced to the stairs leading to the exit.

Big mistake. _Big_ mistake.

The man in black stood, waiting, a shadowy smirk plastered on his face.

Hisoka shivered, backing up slowly. his breathing came out in uneven intervals, and a few times, not at all.

"Now, now, Hisoka..." The man said, speaking through a voice changer, "Don't act so scared. I won't hurt you. unless you fight me."

Hisoka didn't dare speak directly to him. Perhaps playing the fool would work...

"Hisoka? Who's Hisoka?" he managed in his strongest voice, putting on a fake smile.

"You, don't act stupid." The man hissed, obviously tired of his nice game. He lunged forward, attempting to grab at Hisoka's arm. Hisoka panicked, letting out a loud cry of shock, a cry he had held since the man first came into the school.

"Get away!" Hisoka screamed, running down the hall. Despite his already-aching muscles, he kept running, the man in black close behind him. He turned down a random hallway, then found that it was a deadend. It lead to only a window, high off the ground.

"Face it, Hisoka!" The man cried, laughing insanely. Hisoka could feel shivers going up his spine. "You're _mine_! There's nowhere left to run!"

"Yes there is..." Hisoka whispered, more to himself than the man. "Down..." He backed up only a little, then took a running jump, crashing through the window. Screaming as he reached out his hands blindly, he grabbed a tree branch to slow his fall. It only snapped with his weight, and he fell into the bushes. Screaming as he felt his left arm snap beneath him, he struggled to continue. The pain was almost unbearable. Getting in his truck, he fumbled in his pocket for his keys. Only able to use one arm well, he wondered how he'd be able to drive. He suddenly realized that he didn't _care_ as long as he was far enough away from this maniac. As he started the car and put it in reverse, he looked down at the unused ashtray.

A small crumpled card lay inside, and his eyes flashed.

"Tsuzuki..." He unfolded the card quickly, looking at the number before pulling out his phone and dialing it. He hit the gas. With the phone laying between his shoulder and ear, he steered the car with only one hand, switched into drive, and flew off the side road and onto the highway.

"_Hello?_"

"Tsuzuki! Oh, thank god... I need you!"

"_Who is this?_" Tsuzuki said carefully, as if the man calling had asked to have sex with him or something.

"It's Hisoka...! I...I just.... Please, oh god, help me, please! I broke my arm..."

"_Hisoka.. Hisoka, calm down. Look, where are you?"_

"I'll tell you when I get there. Just... Please, don't hang up. He's... He may be following me." Hisoka glanced up at the rear-view mirror.

He seen nothing but a woman driving a small car behind him.

"_Who? Hisoka... Where are you?_"

"I'm probably going to pull into a parking lot or something... I can't drive long with a broken arm."

"_How are you even driving?"_

"One arm, of course..." Hisoka joked half-heartedly, even though his vision was starting to blur. He only knew he was swerving when a car beside him honked loudly. He jerked back into reality and pulled the car back where it was, steering with his knees for a moment before using his turn signal.

"I'm pulling into a park now... It's about two miles away from the store. Where I work?"

_"I know where you are. Look, just wait at the park benches or by the lake, alright? I'll be there in about twenty minutes, I don't live too far from there._"

"Okay..." Hisoka let his phone drop into his hand, and he closed the flip phone with an almost professional quality. He turned the car off quickly, pulling the keys out as he opened the door and nearly fell out. His arm hung limply at his side, and he was suddenly becoming aware to the pain all over again. He winced, but didn't scream. He could see children in the distance. He would feel at peace there. Safe... Where there were children, there were bound to be other adults. The maniac in black couldn't possibly be gutsy enough to strike _here_. He ran into view of two women, who gasped and ran to his aid.

"What happened to you!?"

"Long story... doesn't matter... Waiting for a friend..." He couldn't even speak a decent sentence, so many thoughts were flying through his mind.

He didn't have to wait long. Tsuzuki pulled up and parked sloppily beside Hisoka's truck in his own dark blue Kia. (_**I know I use KIA alot, but since we have a KIA here at home, That's the only car I can remember well and describe better. XP**_)

He ran forward, and seeing Hisoka, his speed increased dramatically.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki screamed, his body gliding over the grass almost as if he was on ice. Hisoka found himself pondering on Tsuzuki's body, how well-built it was. He was strong without being a 'muscle builder' quality.

"Tsu..."

"God... Are you alright? What happened? Who did this to you? When I get my hands on them..."

"Hey... Hey, calm down. i don't know who it was, but I have a good feeling he was the one who killed all the others."

As he spoke, Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka's arm. "It doesn't look broken. Do you want me to put it back in place? I've done it before..."

Hisoka spoke quickly, completely trusting Tsuzuki with his own life. "Of course. Go for it."

"It'll hurt..."

"Do it anyway..."

He bit his toungue as another cracking sound echoed in his body. He shuddered, but he didn't feel quite so useless.

"I already called the police... We need to stay here for a while."

"Police... no, no, I'll be in _so_ much trouble! I've got to go home-"

"Don't worry. I didn't tell them the details."

"but I'll have to later..."

"true. but remember... They won't be too angry with you. They'll be too caught up in trying to catch this guy. Now that he's made a move on you, it narrows down the choices a little bit."

The two walked to Tsuzuki's car, sitting in the back. Hisoka looked up, his green eyes finally coming out of the glaze they had been under. He looked at Tsuzuki to find the man already staring at him. Tsuzuki smiled softly. Hisoka smiled back, laughing slightly before Tsuzuki's hand touched his cheek. "I have to admit... I was terrified for your life. I shocked myself by thinking of life without you, even if I hardly knew you."

Hisoka could feel a blush on it's way. The blush deepened when Tsuzuki's lips found their way to his own. Hisoka's eyes began to close as the kiss deepened, Tsuzuki wrapping his arms around the younger boy's hips. Hisoka wrapped one leg over his other and over Tsuzuki's lap. His heart raced. His body was hot, his skin was sensitive to the touch suddenly, when Tsuzuki pulled away, his lips lingering over Hisoka's own. The two breathed heavily, opening their eyes to look at one another.

"I never imagined your lips to be so soft..." Tsuzuki whispered, laughing.

Hisoka laughed too, only because he couldn't found himself wanting more, wanting to Taste Tsuzuki's body, to feel his bare skin against his own...

By the look in Tsuzuki eyes, he could tell the older man was wondering the same thing.

Just when they leaned together again, sirens blared in the distance. Hisoka cursed their timing, but smiled. "Come on. We've got things to take care of."

_**WHOOOOOOO! :D ^^ There you go. I hope you liked this chapter. ;D**_


	6. Pictures

_**Chapter six. ;D**_

Hisoka looked at his reflection in the mirror. Now that he didn't have a job, he had no idea what to do with himself. he could laze around, but then, he would feel like his entire life had been in , he flipped his bangs to the side and trotted down the stairs. A sudden memory of the terrifying encounter only two days before stopped him halfway down, making him stare at the hardwood flooring below. Everything around him seemed to dissapear, only the voice of the stranger filling his sense of sight, hearing, and even touch and smell.

'_Face it Hisoka... You're mine!'_ The voice echoed around him, constricting his breathing. A lone tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

When this is over, providing he made it through alive, and this man is caught, would he _ever_ be the same again? Could he really go out into the world with the same kind, open gesture he had before?

The colorful world opened again around him, making him blink and slightly lean against the wall.

His brother waited at the bottom of the stairs, his worried emerald eyes gleaming with the emotion Hisoka had enough of. _**Fear**_...

"Hisoka... are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I just need some air."

"You know what the officer said-"

"Yes, Hijiri," Hisoka hissed, turning sharply and glaring at his twin. "I _know_ what the officer said. I'm not going any farther than the porch, will you _calm down_!?"

Hijiri looked about to protest, then sighed, looking at a corner of the room with a hurt, shattered look in his eye. Hisoka sighed.

"Look... I'm sorry... I just... I'll feel better after a little time outside."

"al..Alright..." Hijiri sat on the couch and watched Hisoka close the door.

* * *

With his Ipod set securely on his hip, Tsuzuki jogged on the sidewalk. His music blasted in his ears, his feet hitting the ground in time with the beat. When he jogged by a certain bright white, two story home, he had to slow down.

A blond boy lay on his back in the grass, one arm on his stomach, the other beside his face.

With a slight chuckle, Tsuzuki thought, '_He must be asleep._' He walked slowly to Hisoka, turning off the Ipod. Leaning down, he brushed a few strands of hair from the boy's face. "Hisoka..." He whispered softly, and the boy slowly stirred awake.

"Tsu...Tsuzuki? What are you doing here?"

"I was jogging. Sorry if I smell too badly."

Hisoka laughed lightly, hardly out of his sleepy daze. "No, not at all, actually. you still smell like some kind of cake."

Tsuzuki laughed, holding up his hand and crossing two fingers tightly. "Well, me and sweets are like _this_, so I'm not entirely surprised."

"you'll be easy to shop for then. Whoever you find will be lucky."

Tsuzuki couldn't help but be hurt. _Whoever_. Did that mean that the kiss the two had shared meant _nothing_ to the boy?

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure... would your little guard dogs mind?"

"Hah, probably not. They've got cameras all over the place. If they didn't want you here, they would have pulled you out by now. Come on in." He could almost hear his heart thudding as Tsuzuki took arm softly around Hisoka's shoulders. When Hijiri glared at the older man, Hisoka smiled.

"Calm down. he's a friend. He's the guy that rushed to my aid before."

"Right..." Hijiri mumbled. "The _hero_."

"Ignore him." Hisoka laughed softly. "Come on up to my room. I have some things to show you."

* * *

Tsuzuki followed Hisoka carefully, looking at the walls, where pictures of Hisoka and Hijiri with their parents. Hisoka looked so... Happy then. nothing like he was now.

"Tsu... You promise not to tell anyone once I show you this? Not the police, not even Hijiri?"

"Sure... What is it?"

Hisoka looked around warily, then dragged Tsuzuki to the bathroom with a small envelope in his hands. Hisoka slammed Tsuzuki into the wall.

"Listen... I think... I think this guy is close to me. i don't know how, but I just... I can feel it. Look at this."

He pulled the Envelope open and took three pictures out of it.

All three were pictures of _him_. In one, Hisoka was putting on his school uniform. In another, he was laughing during lunch, a cookie halfway to his lips. And the last was the one that scared him the most. Tsuzuki grabbed it from Hisoka's hands in shock, his eyes widening. "This is... you..."

"in the shower... yes... Nobody else but me and Hijiri have keys to the house, and Hijiri _always _knocks before even coming in. Nobody could get that close to me and take a picture so easily. Something is wrong, Tsuzuki. I need your help."

"Why don't you want the police involved?"

"They'll automatically suspect my brother or trying to _kill_ me! If that gets out, his reputation will be _ruined_. I can't let that happen. he's worked way to hard to lose it now."

Tsuzuki sighed. "I'll see what I can do. First, Let me take the envelope and pictures. I have a friend in the forensics department, he should be able to find some prints that aren't ours."

"Please tell him not to say anything to anybody else..."

"I won't guarentee anything, but I'll make sure he attempts to keep it secret."

"Oh, thank you Tsuzuki. i don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, you'd shrivel up and blow away." He said softly, laughing casually at his own joke as Hisoka smiled carefully.

With the envelope and pictures, Tsuzuki walked out of the house.

Hijiri was at the bathroom soon after, looking at Hisoka with a worried expression. "What was that all about? you didn't do anything, did you...?"

Hisoka blushed. "Of... Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!"

Hijiri laughed. "you're right. He is _totally_ not your type."

"right... Right, of course not." Hisoka laughed with him, walking by his twin with a nervous glance at the retreating brunette down at the sidewalk.

'_Tsu.. You've __**got**__ to find this guy..._'

_**Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. xD I just figured this was a good ending for this chapter. The story is coming to a close soon, as I've got the ending planned out a little at the moment.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_

_**T'would make me happy.... ;D**_


	7. Truth is out

_**Well, after a long wait I've decided to finish Fatal Mentality. :3 After this I'll be starting a new fanfic I'm pretty excited about. 3 Soo yeah. Here we go. xD**_

Tsuzuki looked at the prints. "Are you... totally sure?"

"Definatly, Tsu. There's no way that this could be anyone else's."

Tsuzuki looked again, his heart pounding. '_This means that Hisoka's in more danger than ever!_'

"I have to go warn Hisoka."

Tsuzuki's friend leaned over, grabbing his shoulder. "Hurry. If what you say is true, the next and last move will be made before the end of the month."

With these words in mind, Tsuzuki ran to Hisoka's quickly, holding the results in his hand.

---

"Hisoka...?"

"Yeah, Hijiri?" Hisoka looked up, smiling at his twin. "What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

Hisoka was stunned. "Y...You're my brother. Of course I love you." He smiles, setting his ice cream down on the table. "What's wrong?"

"I don't mean brotherly love, Hisoka..."

"Then what do you-" He was cut off by his own brother's lips against his own. Hisoka gasped, being pushed down into the couch. Hijiri slid his tongue over Hisoka's lips, and on impulse, Hisoka slowly opened his mouth. After a moment, Hisoka regained his senses and shook his head. "Hijiri... That's... not..." He holds his brother's hand tightly, looking up into the same emerald eyes as his own.

"Hisoka... don't you understand? I want you, I love you... It's not fair... You pass over me when all your other little boyfriends get with you or around you! _I_ should be the one getting your love, brother. Me! Not them... I've known you longer, I know you better." Hijiri's hand slowly snaked up Hisoka's shirt, capturing Hisoka's nipple. Hisoka gasped, pulling away. "I know what pleases you..."

"Hijiri, stop. Please..." He gasped lightly when Hijiri kissed his neck, running his tongue along the blond's jawline. He shook. His heart pounded, his mind raced.

"Hijiri... Stop... This isn't right, you can't-"

"I can do what I damn well please!" Hijiri shouted, slamming his hand into Hisoka's neck. The boy gagged, his breathing suddenly being cut off.

"H....Hiji..." He couldn't manage anything else, nothing beyond a desperate sputter. His vision was turning grey and grainy, his lips open in a silent scream. '_Dammit! The police... they would have been right! Hijiri... he did this... all of this...! How could he... why!?'_ Hisoka tried pushing his brother away, but he couldn't hit too hard, his muscles feeling heavier. "You're... Hurting... me..." He whispered, his eyes beginning to dull. Slowly, his body began to cease moving.

Hijiri gasped, letting Hisoka go. He cuddled into his brother's chest. "I don't want to hurt you, my brother... but I just want you so bad and you won't let me have you..." He smiled, pressing his middle against Hisoka's. Hisoka shuddered, his strength gaining.

"Hijiri, I don't feel that way about you. Just... Get off me and stop what you're doing!"

Hijiri looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "What...?" He laughed roughly, standing up. "If you refuse.... I'll just have to take care of you, just like the others! If I can't have you, nobody can!" He grabbed Hisoka's wrist tightly, jumping off of the bed and pulling the boy away into the kitchen. Hisoka tried to rip his brother's hand away from his wrist, tried pulling away. Hijiri was stronger; he always had been. Hisoka gasped as Hijiri grabbed a knife from the stove.

"H...Hijiri... Come on... Please, don't do this...!"

Hijiri's eyes softened, and he pressed the knife to Hisoka's soft neck. Hisoka felt tears fall from his eyes, his breathing erratic. "Hijiri... Please, you can't do this to me, I'm your _brother_!"

"I don't _care_ Hisoka! I just don't! If I can't have you, neither can that Tsuzuki idiot!"

**'**_**Good, because he's totally not your type,**_**' **Hisoka remembered Hijiri saying, and Hisoka fell to his knees, ignoring the blade that followed him. Hijiri dropped down next to him, kissing Hisoka's ear softly.

"I love you, Hisoka... so much.... So much that i will give you a chance to escape this. Say you love me and we can live happily..." Hijiri smiled, touching Hisoka's hips softly, making the blond shudder roughly in pleasure. The hand slowly moved to his lower stomach, just above the waistline of his jeans. Fingers undid the button, pulling down the zipper.

"Hijiri... This isn't right, we're direct relation...!"

"So?" Hijiri smiles softly, licking Hisoka's stomach slowly. Hisoka drew in a sharp breath, grabbing Hijiri's head. "They say forbidden love is the sexiest... don't you think, Hisoka?"

Hisoka breathed deeply as the hand dipped below his boxers, rubbing just above his precious spot. "Hijiri, stop." Hisoka grabbed his hand, looking at him. "Please. I can't do this, I just..." he shakes his head. "I just can't."

Hijiri frowned. He leaned closer.

'_Tsuzuki... You're too late. Thanks for your help, anyway...'_

"Hisoka!" A voice called, and Hisoka looked up.

"Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki surveyed the scene in front of him. His eyes were wide, his fingers clenching a white paper. He stared at the two, his gaze zeroing in on Hijiri, who was beginning to stand. He let Hisoka go, and the blond twin backed up quickly. Hijiri walked slowly over to Tsuzuki, hate in his eyes. "You..."

Tsuzuki gulped, side stepping a swing from Hijiri's arm. "Hijiri! Calm down! Come on, we can talk about this, I'm sure there's a way for all of us to win, on some level."

Hijiri let out a sort of a battle cry, launching himself at Tsuzuki's upper body. Tsuzuki panicked, throwing his arm in front of himself, pushing Hijiri backwards. Hijiri lost his balance, falling onto his back. He glared at Tsuzuki. Green eyes peirced amethyst, and the only thing that broke the glare was the shuffling of Hisoka's body rising from the ground slowly, his eyes narrowed painfully and watching, make sure he was safe. When both pairs of eyes landed on him, he gasped lightly, falling back down.

Tsuzuki stared at Hijiri once more. "You did this. You killed every one of his friends, his exes! "You wanted Hisoka all for yourself, didn't you? Because he was just like you in every way on the outside, you thought he was the perfect canidate for a lover! You're wrong, Hijiri. He's your brother. You can't do this to him, he's scared out of his mind now. Of you. He's afraid of you, Hijiri. Is that what you wanted?"

"N...No..." Hijiri looks down, his eyes closed softly. "But it will do." He turns, grabbing the knife from his side pocket, and throws it, hitting Hisoka directly in the upper thigh. While Tsuzuki gasped, pushing the laughing raven haired twin to the side, Hisoka touched the spot with his hands, feeling the blood.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka whispered, wincing and holding his thigh. Tsuzuki moved the boy's hands, staring at him. He felt his heart quicken, his body shaking.

"hisoka..." He turned around quickly, grabbing Hijiri's shoulders. "What the hell did you do that for!? You're killing your own twin brother! how is that supposed to help you?"

"When we were young..." Hisoka starts, his breath uneven as he looked down at the wound the knife had left, the weapon laying harmlessly on the floor. "Our parents constantly told us we were nothing... Because of our eye color, we never fit in..."

Hijiri nods, smiling. "Yes. And since nobody else would see who we really were, we decided that nobody would be allowed into our lives but each other. That we would grow up, live our lives together, and die together."

"But," Hisoka frowns, wincing and holding his leg, trying to stand. "I found love in different men, to feel as if I had been needed. Because of my short temper, none of the relationships... lasted very long... So Hijiri would always be at the sidelines, waiting for me to come home with a broken heart."

"I vowed the second time his heart was broken that I would destroy anyone who hurts my brother. And everything was working so well. He would come home with a broken heart, I would be there to comfort him, and he would feel better. I killed every teen in my sight that posed a threat." He smirked. "And who better to frame that officer Watari's cousin, who has the exact amber eyes?"

"But the officer said he didn't even remember his name-"

"But he does. That's just it. I knew that Watari hated his cousin. Very much, in fact. So I arranged a meeting with him. He said that he would leave me out of suspicion if I found a way to frame his cousin. And I did. He kept his side of the deal very well, in fact, and I continued the cycle until Hisoka had laid off dating. At that point, I went ahead and claimed to be a rape victim of Watari's cousin."

"Why didn't I ever hear about this...?" Hisoka asked, his eyes beginning to glaze. Tsuzuki was trying to stop the bleeding, listening to every word that was being said.

"You were on some trip with the school. Remember? When I stayed home supposedly with the flu? Hah, I was here, plotting how and when to get rid of all that hurt you."

"Why did you do this again? When you know that I was safe from dating?"

"You WEREN'T, Hisoka! You kept going at it! But nobody broke your heart. So I was okay with that. Until I realized that I was jealous! I was jealous of all those other men that were allowed to hold you, to kiss you, and to love you! But Terazuma... oh that son of a bitch!" Hijiri looked angry, his eyes burning. "He always hurt you and I, constantly laughing at our insecurities! So guess what? I decided that he was the next in line to the murders! Posing as a copy cat! You would suspect your dear ole' brother hurting those around you. Not in a million years! You didn't even suspect that I had killed all those before you."

Hisoka looked down, finally connecting the peices. His body was shaking now, his skin paler than usual, being held tightly by Tsuzuki.

"All was going well. You hadn't a clue it was me, and I knew that soon, it would be over, because nobody would be alive. Nobody but me. but you ignored my advances!" He looked at Tsuzuki. "And _you_... You stole my brother's heart. You stole him away from me!"

"hijiri..."

"NO!"

He jumped at Tsuzuki, screaming loudly and slamming his hands into Tsuzuki's face. "You idiot! You stole everything I've ever wanted! I'll kill you! _I'LL KILL YOU_!"

There was a loud sound, that of a gun. The two boys looked up, to see Hijiri on the ground, his body laying flat against Tsuzuki's. Blood was splattered on the raven haired boy's back, and Tsuzuki closed his eyes. Hisoka winced, finally letting tears fall.

Kazutaka Muraki, their next door neighbor, stood in the doorway, his silver eyes kind. Tatsumi stood behind him, smiling. "Thank you for your help, Doctor."

"No problem at all." Muraki and Tatsumi walked in calmly, Tatsumi picking up Hisoka. Muraki picked Tsuzuki up from the ground after shoving Hijiri off of him, and he smiled at the amethyst eyed man. "You're lucky Mr. Tatsumi heard all the screaming. I was napping away." The man laughed lightly, brushing off Tsuzuki's face.

"We heard everything," Tatsumi said softly, staring at Hisoka. "We called an ambulance. You'll be alright now. It's over..."

Hisoka smiled, but looked at his brother, dead on the floor, with pain in his eyes. "Over... Would be nice..."

---~_**Two**____**Months**____**Later**_~---

The sun was bright as Hisoka nodded, laughing lightly at the newscrew.

"What was it like having your own twin brother trying to kill you?" A woman asked, holding a notepad and a pen.

"I..." Hisoka sighs. "It wasn't that bad, really, once I think about it now." He nods slowly, accepting his own answer. "I love him all the same. He was a great brother. I don't care if he had loved me or anything like that, or even that he tried to kill me and murdered all of the ones I care about. He was still my flesh and blood, and even now it hurts to think of him as dead."

"Has anything good come out of this? Have you come out stronger than before?"

Hisoka smiled, standing up. He grabbed a small cane from the side, wincing as he moved his leg. '

'_**You won't be able to walk normally for a while, Hisoka. The wound has given you horrible nerve damage... For now, use a cane or crutches or something.**_' The doctor's words echoed in his mind, and Hisoka laughed, walking over to Tsuzuki, who patiently waited for him in a chair to the left. "Honestly... I have. But I have Tsuzuki to thank for that. I wouldn't be hear now if it wasn't for him coming to my rescue, the night the first move was made on Terazuma." With that, Tsuzuki led Hisoka out of the room, rushing away from the reporters.

"I don't understand, Hisoka." Tsuzuki looked at him, smiling. "I didn't do anything to help you that night."

"Yes you did." Hisoka smiled.

"All i did was interview you. It was my job to protect and keep others informed-"

"Exactly." He winked. Tsuzuki stared at him before laughing.

"You are such a goof."

"Ah, that's why you love me."

"That I do, 'Soka. That I do."

_**Didn't end NEARLY as I wanted it to, but ahh, well. xD When does it ever? :3 Thanks for reading, I hope the end didn't seem WAAY too rushed. Welp, see ya!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


End file.
